Everything About You
by hhlover101
Summary: Your smile, and your sparkling personality make me love you all the more. They say good things come to those who wait and luckily because i was patient i found you. Never in a million years would i think that you would be the love of my life, but luckily this thought was proven wrong. Hope you know i love everything about you.{Loren Tate} One shot fanfic


_**Everything About You**_**: **Doing this one-shot because the lovely pinklover9912 requested it so hope you enjoy the story, and by the way it contains some sexual situations so I'd rate it a T.

Loren

I'm so happy that I could be able to feel the warmness of his embrace hover over my body again. It has felt like eternity since I've gotten this feeling, and trust me those days that I didn't get to feel his lips on mine felt like I was trapped in hell, but now I could only be happy at the fact that he was here next to me again, never have I been so glad to see somebody in my entire life. We were now heading back to L.A. after having a quite delightful time at the musical festival held in the heart of New York City. I'll admit being in the predicament I was in before going on stage I was literally sweating buckets, I was about to perform in front of thousands of people how could I not, but luckily my savior Eddie was there and he gave me some wonderful words of encouragement. He told me that I would do great and the audience out there was going to love me just as much as he did. Even though these were just a few words of wisdom they still made me actually settle down a little, and with that I was prepared to go out on that stage and perform. Not trying to be conceited here or anything, but I felt as if I did a truly magnificent job at singing my heart out. I guess since everybody that I loved and cared about was there. Wait. Well I guess I can't say that since Mel, and Adam weren't there, but anyways I think Eddie and my Mom were my true motivators at the concert, and I couldn't be happier on that note. To be able to just have Eddie here was enough for me I just couldn't control the happiness that wanted to burst inside of me. Right now Kelly, Jake, My Mom, and Max, were asleep in another part of the plane. And Eddie and I had our own little separate room I was wide awake and Eddie was asleep at least that's what I thought. I was lying on Eddie's chest as I could hear his heart beat faster and faster by the minute. We were lying on the soft white leather sofa in our room, and the door was closed so that we could get some privacy. His arms were wrapped around my waist almost as if he was holding onto me for dear life, but no he was just holding me in his embrace like that because he was just as glad to see my face again. Eddie looked so cute when he slept, but boy was he quite the looker when he was awake. I now wrapped my arms behind his back, and he adjusted his position so that we could be closer to each other, the space that was between us was no longer there as he held onto me tighter. Assuming that Eddie was asleep I then started to let out my emotions to him explaining how much I missed him when he was gone.

"Baby I missed you so much while you were gone, honestly you will never know the amount of tears that had fallen from eyes those days. My life was a complete hell without you, and at some point in time I felt the need to just give up on my dreams, but no I did the exact opposite and continued on knowing that is what you would want for me." I now started to caress his cheek with my bare fingertips as I began to let tears fall onto his shirt.

"Every day I thought and fantasized about you. I had dreamt of a world with just me and you, and absolutely positively no worries in the world. I only did this so that I could forget about the negative thoughts, because that what was chewing up my pride and judgment. I love you with all of my heart never will I leave your side, because you mean the world to me and being without you for even a second would just hurt my heart tremendously." As I finished saying the last words of my sentence I now suddenly saw a huge grin on Eddie's face, and also his eyes were now fluttering open. Just to my surprise he used his conniving ways and I knew in that moment he heard every word I had said. My cheeks were now flushed with embarrassment. He's probably thinking I sound like a lovesick puppy.

"Hey beautiful didn't know you were awake." Eddie now kissed the top of my forehead, and I knew what he just said was sarcasm. I then removed my arms from his back, and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah sure I bet you had no clue I was awake. Eddie…. did you hear everything I said?" I now asked him this while biting my lip afraid that he might be scared away because of what I said. Instead though he then gave me his famous smile, and brought my face to his while holding my chin with his fingertips. We were now looking at each other in the eyes being thankful we were both next to each other feeling one another's touch.

"Yup, I heard every word you said, and you know what I loved every minute of it. My life was also a complete hell without you trust me. Just to see your beautiful face again I had to look in magazine for pictures of you, and I had to scour the TV seeing if you were doing an interview on any of the channels. And to keep happy thoughts I had to dream about you kissing me and both of us just embracing one another. I'm so glad and ecstatic that we here in this moment right now holding one another. Loren you will never truly know how much I love you. You mean the world to me if I were to lose you I don't know how my life could possibly go on. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love everything about you. Your eyes, your smile your personality the list goes on but I think you have a pretty good idea of how amazing you are because I remind you every day. With that being said Ms. Loren Tate I love you." Eddie now kissed me blissfully enjoying the moment.

"I love you too Mr. Eddie Duran." With that Eddie now pulled me onto his lap, and his hands were now on my waist, and my hands were holding onto his neck.

"You don't know how much I wanted this when I was locked away in that filthy shed."

"Oh Eddie stop savoring the moment and just kiss me already." With that Eddie now let his hands wander all over my body they were making their way up and down my back in a repetitive motion. My hands were just clinging onto the back of his neck. Our lips now met, and he was going in full force. When he kissed me a million sparks flew and I could feel a warm sensation take over my mouth as his tongue now made touch with mine. Both our tongues were fighting over dominance, and his ended up winning. The kiss was filled with so much passion and fire that I couldn't help but let goose bumps form all over my body. As the kissing was getting more heated Eddie now lay me flat on my back, and his tongue was still dancing in my mouth. I rubbed my hands all over his chest feeling his hard defined abs, and as for his hands there was just all over my body. Eddie now put his hands behind my waist while his body hovered over me. His hands were barely touching my ass as he now made this kiss a little less heated, and instead kissed me gently caring for me as if I was a wounded dove. Eddie was now on top of me, and although he was pretty heavy this didn't bother me one bit. The kiss became more passionate as Eddie now instead started to give me little kisses on my neck and forehead. And as for me I just lay there enjoying every second of this full blown make out session. My lips were now no longer feeling his on mine, and I just couldn't take it anymore I instead kissed him with all my might instead of it being vice versa. He was a bit taken back by this at first but soon like the idea of me taking charge I believed he found it quite sexy. Not wanting to hold back anymore I switched positions as I now was on top of Eddie. Our lips never ceased to part once because we were so caught up in this wonderful blissful moment. The temptation was now taking over my body, and I couldn't control my desires anymore. So that's why I then practically ripped Eddie's shirt off him, and threw it somewhere in the room. I now looked at the view before my eyes and boy was it one great sight. His chiseled abs the best part of man at least to me made me bite my lip im awe. We now stopped kissing for a second seeing that we both needed to catch our breath and composure. After taking a quick breath Eddie now just stared at me his eyes full of lust and desire. I now cocked my head to the side, and he brushed my hair back behind my ears. Eddie now decided it was my turn so he now removed my shirt revealing my upper chest area. I'm sure he was delighted by the sight he was, because he now sat up and held me by my rear and stared to kiss me all over. My lips unlike his were only focused on one part of his body and that was his lips. Meanwhile my hands were now slowly rubbing his chest as if I was giving him a massage. Eddie now parted his lips from wherever they were and asked me a rather serious question. He was talking between breaths because I know after that he was lost for words.

"Loren…. you want to do this." His face now was filled with concern and curiosity.

"Yup I'm positive I want to do this." I now rubbed his chest up and down again reassuring him that this is what I wanted.

"Alright then I'm taking that as a yes." With that Eddie now lied on his back letting me take control of the situation, I now stared to unbuckle his pants, but just when things were about to heat up the pilot suddenly announced we were going to be landing, great just my luck. Eddie and I sighed in frustration both irritated that this coincidentally had to happen. Eddie now sat up and put me onto his lap once again and gave me butterfly kisses on my neck.

"We will continue this later right." I now nodded my head which made him all the more merrier.

"Good because I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Well they said were about to land so that gives us a few extra minutes to do something." I now smirked at Eddie, and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well I wouldn't want to waste that time so let's continue." Eddie now pulled me by my waist so that I could be right on top of him. We now started to kiss yet again this time it was rougher than before though, Eddie was savoring the moment because he let his hands travel up and down my body. This moment I was definitely enjoying never I have I felt so connected with someone before. Eddie's surely the one for me and I wouldn't change that for a thing, because I love everything about him. His famous smile, his sparkling personality, and his kind heart, never will I love somebody as much as I do with him. He's my one and only and I couldn't be any happier knowing that. No matter what challenges life throws at us both of us will stick together, because you only get one shot at true love. And fortunately I had already found my true love and that was the one and only Eddie Duran a.k.a the love of my life.

**Hope you enjoyed and please send me your thoughts thank you:]**


End file.
